Bubbles
by L-Ly Three Kazumi
Summary: Saat kau datang, kurasa sesuatu yang telah lama hilang kembali terputar dalam memori otakku. Apa yang kudapatkan darinya hanya semu dan palsu. Kau datang membawa kenyataan dan kebenaran akan hakikat cinta yang sebenarnya ...
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone!

This is my second fic

Genre: Romance/Poetry

Rate: T

Pair: Utakata/Hotaru

Warns: OOC, AU, dan cara penulisan yang masih perlu ditambal disana-sini.

ENJOY

L-Ly Three Kazumi

Presents

.

.

.

**BUBBLES**

. . . . .

_Akankah rasa sakit ini berakhir_

_Perih yang menusuk_

_Hatiku berlumuran darah_

_Perasaan yang tenggelam_

_Rasa cinta_

. . . . . .

Angin berhembus pelan. Menyibak lembut rambut gadis yang sedang duduk di ayunan tua itu, yang kadang membuat sang gadis menggigil kedinginan. Keemasan ufuk barat tidak menyurutkan niat gadis itu untuk tetap disana. Dalam alun gerakan ayunan yang perlahan, dia, Hotaru, bersenandung pelan, seakan menerjemahkan perasaannya pada alunan-alunan melodi ciptaannya sendiri. Melodi yang mengalun dari hati. Hati yang terluka dan kesepian. Siapa pun yang mendengarnya akan bisa membaca perasaan gadis tadi. Semakin jelas karena jejak air mata yang tampak jelas di mata sendunya. Ya, dia baru saja menangis. Menangis untuk seseorang yang telah meninggalkannya. Menangis untuk seseorang yang sangat dicintainya. Menangis untuk seseorang yang tak akan kembali untuknya lagi.

. . . . .

_Melepasmu_

_Hal terberat dalam hidupku_

_Terlalu berat_

_Malam_

_Kini tak segemerlap dulu_

_Seakan bintang-bintang juga ikut berkabung_

_Atas kepergianmu_

. . . . .

**Hotaru's POV**

Aku berjalan menyusuri tepian sungai. Cahaya matahari yang tadi keemasan, telah digantikan oleh temaram lampu di jalanan. Entah mengapa, malam ini terasa begitu sunyi, sepi, dan hampa. Malam ini, besok dan seterusnya akan kujalani tanpanya lagi. Sulit. Itu yang kurasakan. Tapi aku harus bisa. Masih banyak yang harus aku lakukan di kehidupan ini. Aku tidak akan ikut mati hanya karena kepergiannya. Tapi biarkan, biarkan aku menangis untuk malam ini. Hanya untuk malam ini.

. . . . .

_Tapi kutahu aku bisa_

_Hidup_

_Dan berarti_

_Bagi orang-orang yang menyayangiku_

. . . . .

Kini aku terbaring di atas kasurku. Kutatap langit-langit kamar, membayangkan wajahmu terpatri disana, tersenyum simpul padaku. Seakan memberitahuku jika kamu baik-baik saja disana. Kutatap dalam-dalam mata safir indah milikmu. Dalam bayangan, masih kuingat matamu yang menyinarkan semangat dan pantang menyerah. Masih kuingat cengiranmu yang menawan. Dan masih kuingat pula sikapmu yang _cool_ mendadak jika kamu merasa malu dengan rona tipis di pipimu. Dan juga sangkalan-sangkalanmu yang konyol dan sering tidak masuk akal. Tapi, justru ini yang kusikai darimu. Itulah sifatmu yang katamu turunan dari ibumu yang telah lama meninggal. Dan kini kau menyusulnya.

'_Kau senang kan, ne, Naruto-kun?'_

Aku masih menangis. Membiarkan perasaan sedih ini tumpah bersama air mata yang bening. Aku akan terus menangis untuk malam ini. Sampai aku lelah dan terlelap.

_ _**h0taRu**_ _

TBC ..

Apa pendapat kalian tentang fic ini?

RnR yaa…

Cheers

L-Ly Three Kazumi


	2. Chapter 2

Genre: Romance/Poetry

Rate: T

Pair: Utakata/Hotaru

Warns: OOC, AU, dan cara penulisan yang masih perlu ditambal disana-sini.

ENJOY

L-Ly Three Kazumi

Presents

.

.

.

**BUBBLES**

.

. . . . .

_Aku tak mengenalmu_

_Tak tau bagaimana rupamu_

_Suaramu_

_Tawamu_

_Tatapanmu_

_Tapi satu yang kutahu_

_Kita sama_

_Sama-sama disakiti oleh cinta_

. . . . .

Aku berjalan menelusuri koridor sekolah sambil bersiul. Dasi yang tersampir di bahuku kubiarkan tersampul tidak rapi. Seragam yang tidak sesuai dengan peraturan dan rambut yang ditata dengan gel, itulah ciri khasku. Utakata Uchiha. Sepupu dari Sasuke Uchiha. Tidak begitu banyak orang yang mengenalku di sekolah. Sasuke bilang kalau aku terlalu dingin dan cuek akan segalanya. Bahkan nilaiku yang sudah berbentuk bebek berenang pun tidak aku hiraukan.

Teng .. Teng .. Teng

Bunyi lonceng sekolah yang menggema itu membangunkanku dari lamunan. Kupercepat langkahku meuju kelas paling ujung di koridor ini. Kelas yang tidak terkenal karena penghuninya dan prestasinya yang biasa-biasa saja. Kelas sepuluh, indeks tiga.

Drap .. Drap .. Drap

Kudengar bunyi ketukan sepatu yang telah kuhapal betul. Aku menoleh ke belakang. Benar. Yuuhi Kurenai sedang berjalan ke ruang kelasku. Aku berlari dan akhirnya sampai di kelasku yang pintunya terbuka lebar. Kurenai-sensei mengikuti langkahku ke dalam kelas dan memulai pelajaran pagi ini. Seperti biasa, ia menegurku.

"Uchiha-san, sudah berapa kali kuperingatkan kau untuk membetulkan pakaianmu dulu sebelum kelas dimulai, huh?" aku tertunduk. Dandananku memang kelihatan seperti dandanan pengacau sekolah. Tapi sebenarnya sifatku amat bertolak belakang dengan itu. Aku ini pendiam dan pemalu.

"Uta-kun, sini aku pasangkan. Sensei sudah marah, tuh" celetuk Sai. Ia sudah sering memasangkan dasiku pada saat-saat seperti ini. Dan setiap kali ia melakukannya, para cewek yang terjangkiti virus fujoshi otomatis langsung bengong di tempat, ngiler, memotret kejadian tersebut, mimisan, bahkan ada yang sampai pingsan dibuatnya.

Terkadang aku berpikir, kok bisa-bisanya mereka menyukai adegan 'menjurus' yang melibatkan cowok x cowok? Aku tak habis pikir. Kurenai-sensei yang baru kali ini melihat kejadian ini langsung permisi keluar. Entah untuk apa.

**0oOo0**

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi disambut dengan sorakan riuh para murid yang sedang belajar. Kurenai-sensei pun mengakhiri kelasnya dengan memberikan tugas kelompok yang dikerjakan berpasangan. Aku mau tak mau sekelompok dengan Sai.

Kumainkan pensil yang ada di tanganku sambil sesekali mengintip keluar ke arah jendela. Aku melihat lalu-lalang siswa-siswi yang asyik dengan kegiatannya sendiri. Tiba-tiba mataku menangkap siluet indigo yang cukup familiar bagiku. Kuperjelas pandanganku. Ah, ternyata benar itu Hinata. Seorang gadis penerus klan Hyuuga yang juga termasuk dalam 'The Most Wanted To be Girlfriend Five' di sekolah setelah Sakura Haruno yang juga tunangan dari Sasuke, sepupuku. Dan Ino Yamanaka yang telah lama ditaksir Sai.

Hatiku serasa tersayat. Aku melihat Hinata sedang bergandengan tangan dengan seseorang berambut coklat yang kuketahui adalah Kiba Inuzuka. Ya, Hinata adalah mantan pacarku. Kami putus saat aku mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya ia menyukai Kiba dan hanya berpura-pura mencintaiku. Untung pada saat itu umur hubungan kami belum genap sebulan. Jadi aku lebih mudah melepaskannya. Aku bahkan membantunya untuk memulai hubngannya dengan Kiba. Dan kini ia terlihat bahagia.

Aku menghela nafas. Kudengar derap langkah yang sepertinya menuju ke arahku. Kupalingkan wajahku kea rah orang itu. Kulihat Sai sedang berjalan ke arahku sambil membawa dua kaleng Cola One Sugar. Dia menawariku satu. Aku membuka dan menyesapnya sedikit-sedikit.

"Ne, Uta-kun. Tugas dari Kurenai-sensei dikerjakan di rumahku saja, ya. Rumahku sedang kosong. Cuma ada aku dan sepupuku disana" tawar Sai.

"Aa .." aku hanya mengiyakannya malas. Tapi sedikit _excited _jugakarena baru kali ini aku akan pergi dan melihat rumah Sai.

"Oh ya, Uta-kun. Emm, sebenarnya ada maksud lain dari keinginanku untuk mengerjakan tugas di rumahku, aku …" ia menggantung kalimatnya, membuatku mendongak dan menatap wajahnya yang memasang ekspresi memelas.

"Aku ingin, kau menyembuhkan sepupuku itu …"

…Tsuzuku...

**RnR Pleasee ..**


End file.
